Mad love
by Black Jesther
Summary: Une petite fic qui décrit les sentiments que Bellatrix Lestange éprouve pour Voldemort...


_Disclaimer : Précision inutile, mais les personnages et le monde d'HP ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas puisqu'ils sont à la fantastique J.K. Rowling._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette fic vous plaise ;)  
_

* * *

Le manoir des Malefoy était vide depuis quelques heures. Tout était silencieux et sans mouvement. Seule une petite pièce était éclairée d'un faible lueur et une silhouette passait et repassait devant la fenêtre.

Bellatrix Lestange était seule. La famille Malefoy était partie pour elle ne savait quelle mission et elle était restée là, comme abandonnée. Elle s'était alors enfermée dans sa chambre et s'était laissée tomber sur son lit, la tête basse, luttant contre des larmes qui menaçaient sérieusement de jaillir. Puis elle avait craqué et ses cris et ses pleurs s'étaient élevés au milieu du silence environnant. Elle n'en pouvait plus... A cause des nombreuses fautes qu'avait commis sa sœur, elle avait perdu une énorme part de confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa réputation était détruite et elle était devenue la risée des Mangemorts. Elle avait été réduite à néant par le seul regard que son Maître lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié de lui accorder une dernière chance de se racheter à ses yeux. Plus que ses paroles glaciales, son regard méprisant l'avait brisé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que la Mangemort ressentait pour lui... Il était l'unique objet de toutes ses pensées, de tous ses sentiments, de toute sa sensibilité. L'admiration qu'elle lui vouait était infinie. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais son pouvoir meurtrier lui donnait une impression de sécurité, de bien-être. Sa seule présence avait le pouvoir d'exciter chaque fibre de son corps, et lui donnait une sensation de joie et de chaleur intense. Il l'obsédait jour et nuit, et chacun de ses actes étaient commis dans le seul but de lui plaire. Elle avait tué et torturé des centaines de personnes et cela lui avait procurer une jouissance immense, parce qu'elle savait que lui se délectait de supprimer la vie autour de lui. Et lorsqu'il lui arrivait de lever la baguette sur elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du plaisir devant la douleur qu'il lui infligeait, parce qu'elle venait de lui. Certains auraient appelé ces sentiments de l'amour. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle l'adorait.

Pendant de longues années, elle avait espéré de toutes ses forces obtenir un semblant de tendresse de sa part. Et puis elle avait compris qu'il ne pouvait aimer personne d'autre que lui-même. Alors elle s'était résolue à ne plus vivre que comme son ombre, qui le suivrait et serait éternellement à ses côtés, ne se faisant qu'à peine remarquer. Et puis il n'avait plus voulu d'elle. Les seules paroles qu'elle pouvait encore obtenir de lui était méprisantes et humiliantes, tout comme ses regards et ses gestes à son encontre. Mais même là, elle ne pouvait que les chérir. Elle ne pouvait que chérir le plaisir évident qu'il avait à l'accabler de la sorte.

Pendant qu'elle tournait, éperdue, dans la pièce, elle tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes, ses yeux rougis semblaient ressortir de leur orbite. Son visage semblait encore plus creusé que d'habitude, ses cheveux plus emmêlés. Son regard perdu faisait peine à voir. Elle était complètement pitoyable... Lamentable... Minable... Elle tenta nerveusement de se donner un air un peu plus digne, essuyant ses larmes, tirant ses paupières et ses joues, arrangeant un peu sa chevelure. A force de volonté, elle finit par stopper ses hoquets et ses tremblements et les quelques sortilèges qu'elle lança lui rendirent son apparente froideur habituelle. Sa sœur et sa petite famille n'allaient probablement pas tarder à arriver. Bellatrix resta jusqu'à leur retour assise sur sa chaise, arborant un air indifférent pendant que son âme la tiraillait, alors qu'elle contemplait la marque sur son avant-bras, symbole de son lien avec son Seigneur.

* * *

La mort. Chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait en était frappée. Chaque opposant de son Seigneur s'écroulait, foudroyé, à son passage. Et elle, elle riait. Elle riait d'un rire fou, hystérique. Elle était heureuse. Son Maître l'était lorsqu'il frappait, alors elle devait l'être. Elle voulait ressentir les mêmes sensations que lui, éprouver les mêmes émotions, afin de le comprendre, au plus profond de son âme. Tuer était tellement jouissif ! Sa tête tournait, son esprit ne pensait plus à rien et son rire résonnait, elle ne pouvait même plus savoir où, à mesure que les corps tombaient. Des cris de terreur se faisaient entendre, elle distinguait des silhouettes la fuyant et elle levait la baguette. Les silhouettes étaient arrêtées dans leur course et s'affaissaient sur le sol. Son Maître serait tellement heureux... Ses opposants seraient tous exterminés... Et il s'apercevrait enfin qu'elle était sa meilleure partisane, la plus fidèle, la plus protectrice... Pendant que tous les autres ne seraient que des pions sur son terrible échiquier, elle serait la reine ! Elle s'approcha de l'un des corps. Un petit jeune, qui ne devait même pas être majeure. Ses cheveux bouclés et châtains s'éparpillaient autour de lui et sa pâleur de mort lui donnait une beauté triste. Elle caressa son visage en ricanant. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on défiait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il aurait été tellement préférable pour lui de rester chez lui comme un gentil petit garçon... Un gentil petit garçon, heureux et innocent...

Elle sentit soudain sa marque brûler. Il l'appelait ! Elle courut, éperdue, vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. La forêt... Potter devait arriver... Potter devait mourir... Et se serait Son triomphe !

Elle n'en pouvait plus de le regarder, ses yeux avides le dévoraient, pendant que son cœur cognait de toutes ses forces dans sa poitrine, que son ventre était peu à peu envahit par une chaleur intense et que ses membres tremblaient violemment. Elle était si proche de lui et lui ne la repoussait pas, fixant la lisière de la forêt d'où Potter devrait jaillir. Sa gorge se resserrait pendant qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'approcher encore, afin de sentir un peu plus la puissance qui émanait de lui et qui l'impressionnait tant. Elle sentait toutefois une inquiétude croître en lui, et elle ne put s'empêcher de risquer un petit « Maître... » qu'il fit taire d'un geste. Puis Potter arriva. Il leva sa baguette. Son corps à elle fut près de se rompre, son esprit menaçant d'exploser lorsqu'il lança le sortilège... Puis elle le vit se faire projeter pendant que Potter tombait. Elle se précipita vers lui, affolée, lui palpant le visage, vérifiant son état, répétant inlassablement ce mot, « Maître », qu'elle révérait. Lorsqu'il reprit ses sens, elle s'écarta craintivement, de peur de le mettre en colère. Il se releva, lui faisant des remontrances acides pendant qu'elle restait agenouillée, regardant ses mains qui avaient touché sa peau. Pendant qu'il donnait des ordres, elle se laissait envahir par cette sensation de contact, les yeux à demi-fermés, les doigts se caressant doucement entre eux. Puis des exclamations de triomphe retentirent. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait tout le monde d'un air victorieux. Il avait gagné.

Elle hurla avec la foule, ses pensées tourbillonnant trop vite pour qu'elle puisse les comprendre, ne se fiant plus qu'à ses sensations. Ils rentrèrent vers le château, lui en tête, hurlant de toutes ses forces, une joie sadique dans le regard. Ils finirent par arriver devant ses opposants. Elle fixait le Seigneur pendant qu'il parlait, le souffle haletant, les muscles bandés. Londubat tenta de s'interposer. Elle parla au Maître. Le Maître lui répondit. Puis elle ne comprit plus rien, tout se passa trop vite, et tous ses gestes devinrent automatiques.

Des centaures et des géants arrivèrent et Londubat tua le serpent du Seigneur avec une épée apparue de nul part. Elle courut vers l'intérieur du château avec le Seigneur, jetant des sortilèges sur les gens autour d'elle. Près de lui, elle finit par livrer un combat contre trois jeunes filles que son esprit ne parvenait même plus à identifier. Une femme arriva alors, lui criant des mots qu'elle ne se donna même pas la peine de comprendre. Elle lui jeta d'autres mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus, son esprit divagant, l'abandonnant, pendant que la seule pensée de tuer la martelait lancinemment et que son rire revenait, l'étourdissant encore un peu plus.

Puis, tout s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle se sentit frappée en pleine poitrine. Ses pensées revinrent une fraction de seconde, pendant laquelle elle eut le temps de réaliser que c'était fini pour elle. Elle pensa au Seigneur, se demandant si il pourrait gagner la bataille sans elle. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'il ne lui survive pas. Que sans elle, il ne puisse plus vivre. Qu'il la rejoigne et qu'ils continuent ensemble, dans une autre vie.

Le cri qui lui était adressé ne fut pas jeté, la larme qu'elle voulait lui verser n'eut pas le temps de couler. Le vide arriva trop vite. Tout devint noir.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, vous avez apprécié ? N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça prend deux minutes et même si c'est court, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !  
_


End file.
